Passion Leaves a Trace
by princessXOSparkle
Summary: She was beautiful, but she didn't know that. Everyone else knew that...especially him...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this idea just popped into my head! Hope yas like it! Review please! I will eventually make it in the character's POV…maybe! And no, this isn't one of those stories where a girl gets abused by her dad and one of the gang saves her. It may seem like it in the beginning, but trust me, it isn't!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 1

She was beautiful, but she didn't know that. Everyone else knew that… especially him…

Sodapop Curtis was anxious to get the heck outta there and get home to eat some cake. The gas station was completely empty. Steve had gone home and it was his turn to lock up. He heard the door open then close, but thought nothing of it. '_Probably some fat guy to buy some tobacco'. _ Knowing that someone had approached the register, he looked up and looked straight into the big black mysterious eyes of a girl. Once she saw him look into her eyes, she turned red, then looked down as she handed him the Pepsi bottle.

"Uh…" he started off, not being able to find the right words. "T-that'll be fifty cents."(A/N: I have no idea what a Pepsi cost back then…don't kill me!) Still not looking at him, she pulled two quarters out of her pocket and held them out for him to take. He wondered why she was in clothes too big for her body and were ragged. As she put the money in his hand, their hands touched ever so slightly, making a chill go up his spine. He put the money in the register, then handed her back her Pepsi, again, his hand touched hers a little.

"Thanks." She said still looking down, then turned and left. As he watched her leave, he wondered why she hadn't looked up at him. With her on his mind, she found a car magazine and began to look through it.

The same mysterious and black eyes that had been looking at Soda's eyes were now glazed as she walk because she was deep thought. She looked at her drink, her face still hot, her heart pounding. _'Who was that guy?' _ she thought to herself. She then stared in front of her as she walked, turning her head when she saw a store to look in the window. Her heart dropped as she looked at a store that had cleaning supplies. That tingly, happy feeling was replaced with dread. Her eyes teared up as she thought of where she was supposed to be in half an hour. _'Why am I being forced to do this?! To be someone's housekeeper…no, not a housekeeper, a slave!' _ The job description was a housekeeper, but she felt like she was owned. It wasn't even her choice to apply. She silently cursed the person who was making her do this as she walked on to the address. People gave her weird looks as she walked because of the clothes she was supposed to clean in, but she didn't care. Tears of anger started to blur her vision. She didn't want the Pepsi anymore, so she threw it to the ground forcefully, watching the liquid flow out freely over the cement. She finally reached the address, wiped her tears away, and knocked on the door.

Back at the DX Sodapop was locking the door, happy to get outta there. He walked thinking about the evens that happened that day. When he finally reached his house, Darry was just getting out the door to leave to go do some more work.

"Hey Darry." He greeted him.

"Hey Pepsi-Cola. Hey, I forgot to tell you-please don't think I'm a moron, but I was desperate…"

"Come Darry, spit it out." He told him.

"Okay, I really needed some help around the house, so I spoke to this man who was looking for people who…who needed someone to clean their house….so I…"

"So you hired a guy to clean our house?" asked a confused Soda.

"Well, that's what I thought, but I guess not, but he did send someone to clean for us." Darry told him. Soda started laughing.

"What are we rich now? We need someone to clean our house. I'm sorry Darry, but that's kinda-"

"Stupid I know, but I was desperate. I showed her where everything is, so she should be good with that." He said looking at his watched. "Oh shit I gotta go! Bye Soda!" Soda smiled to himself as he walked through the door.

"Hey Pony!" He shouted.

"Gosh Soda, I'm right here, you didn't have to yell." Pony responded.

"Oh yeah…so where's this new cleaning person Darry hired."

"In the kitchen." When he saw a girl that was trying to reach something out of a high cupboard. She sighed as she gave up turning around, her arms folded. His smiled faded. It was that same girl he'd seen at the DX. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying. She didn't have that shy look she had at the DX. Instead, she had a blank hard expression in her eyes.

"Um…do you need reaching that…?" he asked. She also didn't speak as timidly as she did before, but as if she had anger in her voice.

"No, I got it." She said rolling her eyes, turning around, and staring up at the cupboard again.

"You sure?" he asked again, walking to where she was standing. She turned around looking annoyed. When she saw that Soda was standing right behind her, she turned a light shade of pink.

"Look, you guys hired me to do work and clean myself. You don't have to try to be nice and help me."

"I didn't hire you…my brother did." He said staring at her. He couldn't help noticing how her oversized sweatshirt was falling off one shoulder. She smiled slightly then said,

"Look, I wasn't trying to get anything…I just wanted to see if I could reached the cupboard door to open it…you know, like challenge. It sounds stupid I know." She explained. Soda smiled.

"I'm Sodapop." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Isabella." She said taking his and turning red all the same. "Look, I'd better go do some cleaning…stuff."

"Oh right. I'm just gonna go change." He said letting go of her hand.

Once he was in his room, he closed the door and smiled. He lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. It made him a little upset knowing that Isabella had to clean for them…but he was kinda glad knowing that he would be seeing her around a lot. He thought of them shaking hands again…and how her sweatshirt was slipping down her shoulder. How her faced turned red once they shook hands. _'I wonder what it would be like to touch her hand again…her face…her lips touching mine as my arms take her waist and pull her closer to him…how it would feel to have her body pressed to mine…_' He was awakened out of his thought by the door slamming and the rest of the gang walking in.

**Okay, this might suck now, but it'll get better I promise! Please review! HEART YAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! Thanks for the reviews! Love yas alls!!! Please review…ya know, if ya want! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 2

"On no, I smell trouble." Soda said as he got up to go meet the gang. He hoped Two-Bit wouldn't give Isabella a hard time. Before he went out, he put on a clean shirt after all he did tell Isabella that he was going to go change.

When he stepped into the living room, he was greeted by a chorus of "hey Sodas." Said hi back and went into the kitchen. _I guess they haven't seen her yet. _ He thought as he stepped into the kitchen. He found Isabella on the floor on her hands and knees. She looked up at him with her big black eyes and he smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked her still smiling.

"Oh, I dropped something."

"What?" he asked as she put her hand up to her ear.

"The back of my earring."

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"No, not yet." She told him.

"Well, I'll help you find it." He said getting on the floor.

"No really, it's okay." She told him.

"Is this it?" Soda asked holding up something. She squinted and looked at it and smiled.

"No Sodapop, that's a bread crumb."

"Oh, never mind then." He said smiling at himself as he resumed looking. Still smiling, she got on her hands and knees to look for the back of her earring. (A/N: You can guess what's gonna happen next: )) They weren't paying attention to where they were going so as they looked under the table on either side, they looked up at each other, their faces inches away from each other.

"Find it yet?" she whispered. Her warm breath brushed his lips as a shiver went down his spine; his heart beating faster than an airplane flew. She lowered her gaze as she bit the side of her lip, making him want to kiss her even more.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked. They both jumped up and hit their heads on the table. They got up rubbing their heads to see a laughing Two-Bit.

"Ugh, we were looking for the back of her earring." Soda told Two-Bit, while trying to calm his racing heart.

"Right." Two-Bit said, then made a face. "Uh, the back of your earring wasn't gold and had little loops on sides was it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she said. Two-Bit put a hand to his throat.

"Uh, well you see, it thought it was a little rock candy, so I ate it…" They all just stared at each other, then Isabella and Soda burst out laughing. "Guys, it's not funny!" But they just continued laughing. Then the Mickey theme song came on a Two-Bit forgot all about the earring he ate and sat down to watch Mickey.

"Well, I'd better get back to work." Isabella said as she walked to the kitchen. Soda's smile disappeared. He hated the fact that for her to hang around here was to clean for them. Soda sat down next to Two-Bit and stared blankly at the screen.

"What's up Soda?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"You know, we should get one of those French maid costumes for your maid." Two-Bit said with a grin.

"Shut up Two-Bit!" he fired.

"Hey sorry man." He said putting his hands up in defeat.

"She's not our maid she's…" he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

In the kitchen, Isabella turned red as she thought about what had happened. _What would have happened if Two-Bit hadn't walked in? It wouldn't matter anyway, I'm not a allowed to get involved with clients, _she thought angrily. She washed some dishes thinking of what could be, but would never be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao peeps!!! I finally got some ideas for this story. I changed the title, well, you probably figured that out! Review please! (and thanks for the ones yas gave me for the last chappies!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 3

Later that day, Isabella pushed the thought of Soda out of her mind (although it was a little hard considering she was in his house). She heard the front door open then close. Seconds later the youngest Curtis brother came in holding his eye.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just ran into some socs." He explained to her.

"Here, let me get you some ice." She said trying to find a dishtowel, but ended up turning around in a circle.

"By the sink on your left." Ponyboy said smiling.

"Oh right." She got the dishtowel, filling it with ice, and gave it to him. "Are you sure you're okay uh…?"

"Ponyboy. What's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella." As she got her name out, Darrell walked in.

"Hi Isabella. How are you doing?" he asked nicely.  
"I fine thanks." She replied. He smiled as he looked over to Ponyboy.

"Good Lord Pony! What happened to you?!" Darry asked his little brother in shock.

"It's nothin'." He muttered.

"My foot it ain't nothin'!" he exclaimed. Isabella and Pony made confused faces at his remark.

"What's up with the saying-" Pony tried saying, but was cut off.

"That's beside the point!" Darry quickly cut in. "Now answer my question, what happened?" Just as Pony was about to say something, Sodapop walking in, causing Isabella to turn a light shade of pink.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. He stole a glance at Isabella before looking at Ponyboy, but when he did, he expression changed. "Oh my God Pony! What happened." He asked worriedly.

"Well, I just ran into some socs, that's all…" Then he went into an in dept story of what had happened. Somewhere after a minute, Isabella spaced off and thought about Soda. _Wow, he's so cute!!!_ Usually, Isabella preferred the dark haired, brown eyed, tan, accented Italian or Spanish type, but he ranked way higher than that! (A/N: OMG!! Spanish…and Italian of course, are my weak spot!!! I had this Spanish guy go to my school, and he had an accent, he was SO hot!! But he moved so yeah. I don't see many Italian guys and that SUCKS! Sorry, I'm babbling, on to the story!) She remained deep in thought until the door slammed shut. She looked at the clock. 5:30. She had to leave at 6:00. She didn't really get that much cleaning done that day. They were joined in the kitchen by three unfamiliar faces.

"Isabella, this is Dally, Johnny and Steve." Soda introduced. "Guys, this is Isabella." She managed to mumble a hi and so did they. Isabella suddenly felt awkward because she was the only girl in a room of seven guys, all of which were staring at her. Much to her relief, Soda came to her rescue.

"Uh, maybe we should all get out of her way to and go watch some TV. I heard a Mickey Marathon is supposed to be on." He told them.

"I'm there!" Two-Bit said happily skipping into the living room. "Well, come on people! Mickey don't wait for no one!" Dally rolled his eyes, while most of them shook their heads and followed him until Soda and Isabella were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Thanks for that, but how did you know I was feeling awkward?" she asked.

"Well, this might sound stupid, but I've noticed that whenever you feel uncomfortable, you bit your bottom lip." He explained rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. She suddenly had the strongest urge to bit her lip, but then Soda would know that she was feeling awkward. _How did he find that out about me so fast?_ Instead she smiled shyly and gathered all the courage she had to look up into his eyes (which made her legs wobbly ). Soda strongly wanted to repeat what had happened earlier that day under the table, only to go farther…much farther.

"Hey Soda, you'd better come in here since it was your idea to watch Mickey…not that I'm complaining or anything!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Shut up Two-Bit!" They heard Dally yell. Soda sighed and gave her a smile as he went into the other room, leaving Isabella alone to finally bit her lip.

On the couch, Soda wasn't really paying attention to Mickey. He'd only known her for less than a day. He barely knew anything about her. It was 6:00 when Isabella came out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'd better go." She said.

"Are you sure? Do you want to stay for dinner?" Darry asked.

"No, I couldn't. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him.

"Do you want me-I mean, on of us to walk you home?" Soda asked stumbling over his words. She smiled.

"No, it's okay. See you tomorrow." She gave a quick smile to Soda before leaving. Soda knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night until he saw Isabella the next day and knew she was safe.

Meanwhile, Isabella slowly trudged to that hellhole she called home.

**Well, what'd ya think? Good, bad? Let me know! If it's too Mary Sue, sorry, I can't really help it: ) Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Love yas!!!! Sorry if this chappie sucks, but it's the only thing I could think of!!! Please review!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 4

She walked in complete silence, jumping at the softest sound. Scared. She wanted to turn around and run. To run and to never stop. To scream for her freedom. She stopped in front of a beat up shabby house. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and walked in. He immediately knew it was her.

"Where's the money?" he asked from his old recliner. The smell of beer gave her a headache.

"Th-they're supposed to give it to me at the end of the week remember sir?" she breathed.

"What'd you say to me?" he said dangerously getting up. _What did I say wrong? Why's he getting mad for no reason? _He slowly walked over to her. She back up against the door.

"I-I said-"

"I know what you said you little whore!"

"But-"

"You will NOT speak to me in that tone over again!" He bellowed. His booze breath was making her vision blurry. _What tone?_ She thought desperately. He got dangerously close to her, speaking with a tone the dripped with poison. "I'm gonna give you some advice that'll come in handy for you…I ain't gonna amount to anything. Ain't nobody that gonna care for you, you're worthless." The volume of his voice rising. "DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!!!" He slammed her so hard against the door it made the wind get knocked out of her. She could feel her skin get cut from the rough pieces of wood sticking our of the door. A pain shot up her back as she fought back tears. With his face inches away, he spoke in a tone so loud, it were as if he was shouting at someone from across the block. "I OWN YOU!!! I WILL _ALWAYS_ OWN YOU!!!" She managed some how to get free of his grip and ran out the door. "I'LL FIND YOU!!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!!!"

She sobbed as she sprinted towards the park where she collapsed to her knees, winded from the run and from sobbing. In blinding fury and frustration, she grabbed a handful of browning grass and ripped it out of the ground. She fell limply to the ground, buried her head in her arms and sobbed. She didn't stop until she heard a soft voice. She shot upright to see the face that she recognized from earlier that night. Johnny Cade. She suddenly felt the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life shoot up her back. She fell back to her knees.

"Oh my God are you okay?" he asked as he dropped to his knees beside her. She looked up at him, but looked back down unable to speak. The cold wind whipping in her tear streaked face. "Isabella? W-what happened to you?" he asked. She still couldn't speak…or breathe. "I'll go get help!" he said and he ran to where she expected to be the Curtis house. She starred at the grass, the pain increasing with every shallow breath she took. She heard footsteps running towards her. Soda fell beside her.

"Isabella, what happened?" he asked in a worried and frantic voice. "Was she like this when you found her?" he asked Johnny?

"She was on the ground, she stood up when she heard me, then fell back down." He explained. Soda gently placed a hand on her back, but recoiled it once he heard her wince.

"It's your back isn't it?" he asked. She somehow managed a small nod. "Okay, we need to get her back to the house." Soda said.

"But how?" Johnny asked.

"I'll carry her." Soda said. He realized that it would hurt her even more and he couldn't do that. "Johnny, run back to the house and tell Darry to bring his truck out to the park." Johnny ran off. Tears continued to fall from her dark eyes. Soda moved her hair out of her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb."Shh, it'll be okay…" he said soothingly. He wanted to so badly to take her in his arms and hold her tight; to wipe away all of her tears. A minute later they heard a truck speed up to where they were. Darry obviously drove on the grass.

"What happened?" Darry asked getting out of the truck.

"I don't know, but now we need to get her to our house."

"Okay…how do we get her in the truck?" he asked.

"I can try to stand up." She breathe. Soda was hesitant to this, but he kneeled in front of her. She weakly brought both hands on either side of his shoulders. He places his hands on her waist, trying to avoid the small of her back. He slowly help her up.

"Just lean on me." He whispered in her ear. She looked into his eyes with her red puffy ones. "It'll be okay."

"Guys, we'd better hurry." Johnny said. "Blood's starting to seep through her sweatshirt." Her legs gave out and she passed out in Soda's arms.

"Soda, I need your help come on!" Darry said as Soda laid her on his bed on her stomach. "We need to take her sweatshirt off."

"Huh?" Soda asked confused.

"We have to, it's the only way we can help her." Darry said trying to convince him.

"Okay, but how are we going to do that, we can't lift her. It'll hurt her more." Soda asked.

"Get the scissors. We're gonna have to cut it off." Little did they know, Isabella was actually hearing the whole conversation. _Oh hell no! I many be semi-conscious, but I understand what that means! _ Soda came back into the room with scissors.

"H-here." He handed them to Darry.

"Soda, you know how to do this type of stuff right?"

"Yeah but-oh no, you're not think of-"

"Why don't you do it, you obviously like her and you'll be more gentle than I'll be. I'll be back to check on you."

"Darry, wait!" but he was already gone. With trembling (and a deep breath) he began to cut her sweatshirt. _This is unbelievable._ He thought. _Uh, this is unbelievable!_ She thought. Once the sweatshirt was cut off, he was horrified of the condition of her back. Bruises were started to for and there were cuts, some big and small all over. He got the alcohol and began to clean them out. She winced at the pain.

"Did I hurt you?" Soda asked worriedly.

"No, it's just the alcohol." She said in a pained voice. He bandaged them up.

"I'll got get some ice for you and some aspirin." He said in a gentle voice. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay…" he smiled.

"You don't have to lie." He asked still smiling.

"Okay, like shit." She said smiling too. He left the room and she buried her head deeper in a pillow…his pillow. It even smiled like him. She felt a little awkward being on Soda's bed, and her shirt cut open in the back.

Back in the kitchen, Soda was thinking to himself. _Who would do that to her?_ He asked himself angrily. He walked back in his room.

"Hey, do you think you could sit up to drink some water." He asked.

"I think I can managed." She got on her knees, with Soda's help of course. Once she was in an upright position she had to hold her shirt up.

"So what happened to you?" he asked her trying not to look at where she was holding her shirt up. His heart was beating faster. He handed her an aspirin and she took it.

"I-uh-fell…" she said looking down. He raised an eyebrow. "Really." As much as he didn't believe it, he let it go, figuring she was tired.

"Here, why don't you lay back down and I'll put some ice on your back."

"Okay." She said, glad for the conversation change. He helped her back on her stomach, every touch left a burning sensation. He put the ice pack up to her skin, his other hand moving her hair out of the way. She inhaled deeply.

"Sorry, too cold?" _No, it's just you're too hot…_

"It's fine." She said. He put the ice pack back up to her back, both trying to cool down their desires…for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T…YOU'RE MEAN! LOL!!! PLEASE REVIEW! LET'S GO FOR LIKE 10 REVIEWS!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 5

Everyone in the house was asleep. Soda was sleeping in the living room with Ponyboy, and Isabella lie awake in pain. It was a throbbing pain and not even the aspirin would help. She hugged Soda's pillow closer to her, taking in the sweet scent of it. (A/N: In the last chapter, I put down the pillow even SMILED like him, I meant to put it even smelled like him! Sorry!) She wished things were different. She wished her parents were still alive. She wished that she had someone to take care of her. She wished she had a home. She wished…

Soda was gazing up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head thinking about the events of that day. _How could someone do that to her…why would someone do that to her?_ With a lot of tossing and turning, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

Soda was the first one up that morning, so he decided to go check on Isabella to see how she was feeling. He quietly walked into his room to find Isabella asleep, hugging his pillow. He smiled to himself. The sheets were resting softly on the small of her back. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, like it had been these past few days. _Gosh, my heart keeps beating like this every time I see her, I'm gonna have a heart attack. _He saw her stir a little bit then he saw her dark eyes open. She smiled when she saw him. He returned the smile and walked over to her.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her.

"A little better I guess…it doesn't hurt that much." She told him trying to sit up on her own. Noticing that she couldn't do it, he helped her. "Thanks." She said to him when she was sitting up. The most of the pain had gone away, as impossible and that seemed. It was mostly her upper back that hurt, her lower back was fine. She even thought she could walk.

"Does it hurt to sit up?" Soda asked her.

"A little." She look up at him. "Thanks for last night, you know, helping me." She looked down again.

"No problem. You really had us worried there." Soda said. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink causing Soda to smile. Darry walked through the door.

"Well look who's up! How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Thanks for everything, you know…" she trailed off.

"No problem, but it was mostly Soda here." _I know. _She thought. "Well, you probably want to take a shower…and get a shirt that's together." He added. He looked at his watch. "Oh shit, I'd better go! Bye Soda, bye Isabel." He said as he rushed off. _I guess he didn't have time to say my whole name._

"Well I guess we should try to get you walkin'" Soda said walking closer to the bed. She managed to get to the edge of the bed. "Okay lean on me." Soda said. It reminded her of last night. She pushed the thought out of her mind and put a hand on his shoulder and he gently got her up. A sharp pain went through her back. She stumbled forward and accidentally leaned into Soda. Her hands not holding onto his shoulders, his hands on her lower back. Her sweatshirt slipped off her right shoulder. She didn't even notice it, but Soda did. Her faced burned. Soda found himself getting lost into her eyes as she looked at him through her messy bangs, his heart beating wildly. He started to lean in,

"Well, well, well, lookie here. Now we're getting somewhere!" Two-Bit's voice woke them up from their daze.

"I was…uh…just helping her up." Soda explained.

"Oh right, I heard about last night, how're you feeling?" Two-Bit asked, his expression not joking anymore.

"Okay." She whispered.

"That's good. So what exactly happened to you?" Two-Bit asked. She felt her face getter redder than it was.

"Well-I-uh-"

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?" Ponyboy asked. Isabel (A/N: I'm just gonna have then call her Isabel now, you know, follow on how Darry called her:) ) breathed a small sigh of relief. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked raising an eyebrow to question the position Soda and Isabel were in.

"No, Soda here was just _helping_ her up." Two-Bit explained to Ponyboy.

"Don't you guys have to be at school?" Soda asked. Ponyboy looked at his watch, his eyes got wide.

"Oh shit! We gotta go!" he exclaimed and pulled Two-Bit by the arm. "Feel better Isabella!" he shouted as he left. Still shocked, Isabel quietly said,

"Thanks for helping me up…" she said letting go of his shoulders.

"Your welcome." Soda replied. Noticing that he still hand his hands on her waist, he slowly let go, a little embarrassed. "Here, let me get you a clean t-shirt." he said going to his drawer. She pulled her sweatshirt back to her shoulder since it had slipped. "Okay, here you go…uh…so, how do you want to get this on?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Oh…your right…" she said turning red. She couldn't lift her arms that high. Soda had an idea…but he couldn't do it.

**Okay, I know suckish!!! But I PROMISE I'll get juicy!!! PLEASE review, lets go for like 10, or 15, hey 20's a good number to!!! The more reviews, the faster I update!!! Did I convince ya yet? Love ya all!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner!! I had it written, but then when it asked me if I wanted to save changes, I accidentally clicked no!! URGH! That made me SOOO mad!! Four pages!!!!!!! GRR! Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders…man that hurts to say…or type: )

Chapter 6

"Here let's try this." Soda said putting the t-shirt over her head, but didn't put her arms through yet. Once the shirt was over her head, he took one look at her a laughed.

"What?" she asked smiling slightly. She walked up the mirror they had in her room. "Oh dear God…" she started laughing too. The sweatshirt under the shirt made her look like an over grown marshmallow. "Shut up! Okay, now what genius?" she said trying to stop laughing.

"Okay, all we need to do is pull the sweatshirt out from underneath the t-shirt." He explained taking hold of the sleeves on either wrist and gently tugged and the sweatshirt slipped off.

"Wow, nice." She said.

"It's a little big-"

"A little?" she asked.

"As I was saying, it's a little big, but it'll do." Soda told her smiling.

"Yeah." Isabel said relieved that she didn't have to hold her shirt up anymore.

"So, are you ugh, hungry?" Soda asked rubbing the back of his neck. _My God he looks so hot when he does that!_ She thought to herself as she did her girl scream I her head. Her stomach started growling. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled. _Man, I haven't eatin' since breakfast…yesterday._ He turned around to go to the kitchen. She had to bite her lip extra hard to keep herself from smiling.

Once they got to the kitchen, they found Steve sitting at the table trying to balance a beer can on his head.

"Hey Steve, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to go to work today."

"Okay cool. Hey why don't you sit at the table and I'll get you something to eat." Soda told Isabel.

"Okay." She said going to sit down. Before she knew it, Soda placed a huge piece of chocolate cake in front of her. (A/N: A huge piece of chocolate cake sounds REALLY good right now! LOL!) "Thanks." She said still staring at the cake.

"Hey buddy, you'd better go get dressed or we're going to loose our jobs." Steve told him.

"Oh right." He stopped and looked at Isabel. "Why don't I stay home with Isabel today…you know, to make sure she'll be okay."

"Oh no Soda, I'll be fine." He looked apprehensively at her. "Really." She gave him a smile.

"Okay." He said leaving Isabel and Steve alone. She took a bite of cake trying to ignore the awkward silence.

"So…are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little." She said once she swallowed.

"Good…" Then finally Soda walked in.

"Okay ready…are you sure?" he asked her again.

"Positive." She told him.

"C'mon Soda, she'll be fine." Steve said tugging on Soda's arm. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay see ya later…marshmallow." He said. She nearly choked on the piece of cake she was eating. Once she got her breath she shouted,

"Not funny!" but he was already gone. She finished her cake. She figured she'd wash her plate. "Wow, this is creepy." She said as she put the plate way. "Maybe I'll look around." She said taking a step, but a pain shot through her back. "Kay, maybe not." So she decided to lay down and watch some TV.

At the DX…

"Um excuse me, you might want to get the gas in the car! HELLO!" an impatient female greaser shouted.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Soda told her. Once the costumer was gone, he began to clean up the gas he spilled. He just couldn't keep his mind focused today._ I can't get her out of my head. That's it when I get home, I'm gonna go right up to her and…_

"Hey Soda, it's your turn to be inside!" Steve hollered awakening him from his thoughts.

"Okay, be right in!" he responded getting up. _Only one more hour to go… _

Back at the house…

"Ugh, I can't get comfortable!" She shouted. She tried every position that didn't involve leaning on her back, but they had all failed. She finally settled on laying on her stomach in front of the TV. She enjoyed watching Mickey, seeing as the last time she watched TV was for like 2 minutes through a store window.

"I should have won the bet!" Two-bit exclaimed as he rampaged through the door followed by Ponyboy and Johnny.

"I told you not to do it!" Ponyboy responded.

"Hey Isabel." They said in unison.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a confused Isabel.

"Well, Two-Bit told me that he could get any girl to go out with him, so we placed at bet." Pony explained.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"She slapped him." Pony said. Isabel tried not to smile.

"Okay, fine what do you want, I don't have any money with me." Two-Bit said.

"Well, you can sweep the kitchen floor." Pony said.

"Why?" Two-Bit asked.

"Cause Darry told me to do it this morning."

"Okay fine…but I get to wear this!" Two-Bit said grabbing a blanked off the chair and putting it on. "Look, I'm little Red Riding _Hood_!" Two-Bit said. We just started at him. (A/N: I'm not sure if they had that story yet…don't kill me!!)

"I wouldn't expect yous peoples tos understands!" Two-Bit said then headed for the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said.

On his way home, Soda was thinking about when he said at work. _Before I can change my mind, I'm gonna go right up to her and kiss her._ He was right in front of the door and he went inside.

"Hey." He said to Ponyboy and Johnny on his way to the kitchen. He found her sweeping the kitchen floor with a blanket over her head and shoulders. He took a deep breath, walked up to her and turned her around. Just has his lips was going to meet with hers,

"AH!" he said backing away.

"Oh why Soda, this is oh so sudden!" Two-Bit said putting a hand to his heart. "Sorry, but I'm not that kinda girl!"

"What going on in here?" Isabel said coming from the bathroom followed by Ponyboy and Johnny from the living room. He started at her.

"Soda here just tried-"

"To f-figure out what Two-Bit was doing sweeping." Soda asked embarrassed.

"Oh, he lost a bet." Pony explained then him and Johnny went back into the living room.

"Where were you Isabel?" Soda asked still shocked.

"In the bathroom why?"

"No reason." He said. He wiped his mouth thinking that he almost kissed Two-Bit Matthews.

**Well, sorry it took so long!! Review pwease!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA PEEPS!!! THANX 4 THE REVIEWS!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own some new blue play-doh I bought! YAY!!!

Chapter 7

Soda collapsed on his bed after and long day. _What if it would have been her?_ He thought to himself. _What would she have done…_ He lay there thinking of all the possibilities.

"Hey Soda." Ponyboy said walking into the room.

"Hey." He responded.

"What's wrong? Lately you haven't been acting like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been really quiet…especially when Isabel's around…and this morning…oh my God! You like her!" Pony exclaimed. Soda quickly sat up.

"Oh head rush…" he said grabbing his head.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Pony asked sitting down next to him.

"Well, don't tell no one, but I tried today."

"And?"

"Two-Bit got in the way."

"Oh, that's why you screamed. Shoot, I would too!" Pony said letting out a laugh. "So, what do you think happened to her back?" Pony asked.

"I don't know Pone, but you don't get cut on your back like that unless…"

"You mean, you think someone did that?"

"Yeah. Who's the question though."

"Where do you think she lives?" Pony asked.

"I don't know, but if it happened at her house, I don't want her to go back." Soda told him.

"Well, she won't stay here, she's too nice, she won't want to impose."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Let's go into the living room, maybe Two-Bit forgot that you tried to kiss him…" Ponyboy said trying not to laugh. Once they got to the living room Two-Bit spoke up.

"Hey Lov-er." Two-Bit said to Soda with a wink. He responded with an eye roll.

"Where's Isabel?" Pony asked to no one in particular.

"That one broad? She's outside." Dally responded. As Soda headed for outside, Two-Bit gave him another wink.

"Hey." Soda said once he was on the porch.

"Oh hey." She said turning around.

"How's your back?" he asked.

"It's fine. Better at least."

"Thanks great! So, what'd you do all day?"

"Nothin' much. It took a lot to find a way to sit."

"And what way was that?"

"On my stomach." She let out a small laugh. "While watching Mickey Mouse. I can see why Two-Bit likes him so much."

"Who knows what goes on in that head of his." He let out a small laugh too.

"Speaking of Two-Bit, why did you yell when you were in the kitchen with him?" she asked.

"Oh, well, that…I…ugh…" he turned a light shade of pink. _Oh my God. He is so…cute!!!!!!_ Trying not to bite her lip, she clenched her teeth together. "Hey look, Darry's home. Hey Darry!" Soda said, relieved that the distraction came.

"Hey Soda, hey Isabel." Darry responded.

"Hey."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Darry asked.

"Oh no I couldn't, but I can cook for you-shoot, I'm supposed to be working for you guys!" she said putting her hand over her eyes. Soda smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. Soda was about to speak up, but Darry beat him to it.

"No, it's not trouble at all! Don't worry about." She uncovered her eyes. Darry continued, "Besides, I think Soda loves having you around." Darry smiled. She turned red and Soda playfully punched Darry on the arm.

"Did we convince you yet?" Soda asked as Darry rubbed his arm.

"Um, well…o-kay, but I get to help clean up." She said hesitantly.

"You don't have to, but okay, if you want." Darry told her. So they all went inside, made dinner, and started to clean up (A/N: I had no idea what to write for their dinner! LOL!)

"Thanks for dinner, but I'd better get going." She said putting the last clean dish away.

"Are you sure?" Soda asked her. They were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks for everything…bye." She said leaving. _God I feel so stupid!_ "Bye everyone, see you tomorrow." They all said their good-byes. She walked out the door as a burst of wind hit her.

"I can't go back there…" she whispered to herself. "He'll kill me." So she decided to go to the park. Sitting on a bench, she wished she had her sweatshirt. She brought her knees closer and hugged the.

"So this is where you live?" a voice said making her fall off the bench.

"Ow." She whispered.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall off." The voice said again. She looked up at him.

"It's okay Ponyboy, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd go for a walk. So why aren't you at home?"

"Well…you see…" she sighed. "I can't go back."

"Why? Is it your dad?" he asked.

"No, he's not my dad, he's just…"

"You can tell me, I won 't tell anyone." She looked at him. "I promise." Pony said.

"Okay…" and then she told him everything.

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! WHAT'D YAS THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIYA!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE. HERE'S CHAPTER 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 8

"Well, my parents never really cared for my brother. But then one day it all came crashing down…

Flashback… 

Isabella and her older brother Bryce were lying in his bed, Isabel having run in after hearing their parents screaming at each other. Isabella was 10 and Bryce was 14.

_"Mom and dad have been fighting a lot lately." He looked at her._

"I know, but someday, we'll be some where far away and we won't have to worry about them. It'll just be me and you." He promised. They hear a the door slam. They both shot up. "Stay here. I'll go see what's going on." She nodded. She heard more yelling from Bryce.

_"ISABEL, OUT THE WINDOW! GO OUT THE WINDOW!" She heard Bryce yell. Confused, she ran towards the window, but the door burst open. A big husky man came a grabbed her and dragged her downstairs and held her by her arms. _

_"Is this it?" the man asked her parents. _

_"Yes! Now where is it?!" her dad shouted._

_"In the van." Her dad ran out, then came back with a package. She turned her head a saw Bryce on the floor unconscious._

_"Bryce!" she screamed._

_"Shut up!" the man snarled and pushed her forward, causing her shoulder to pop out of socket. She winced. "So we got a deal?" the man asked._

_"Yeah, yeah." Her dad said staring wantingly at the package in his hands. The man pulled her close. _

_"You're going to make me a very happy man…" she shut her eyes tight, hoping it was a dream. "…once you 'fill' out." Her eyes shot open._

_"Mom! Dad! NO PLEASE! BRYCE WAKE UP! HELP ME!! NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" He began to drag her out. "NO!!!"_

End Flashback 

Pony's eyes were as wide as saucers. "What was in the package? Wait…he didn't try…he didn't…?" he asked.

"No, apparently, I didn't 'fill out'. Thank God. About the package, I don't know…" she said folding her arms and getting up, not wanting Ponyboy see her eyes start to water. " …but whatever it was, it was probably better and more important than me."

"That's not true. So you stayed like that for seven years?" Ponyboy said getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. And you know what's the worst part about it is?" she asked getting angry and getting out of his grip. "Before that night, Bryce said he'd always be there for me!! He said no matter what happened!! I guess I was dumb to think that. Now I have no one!" She feel to her knees, and started to cry. Ponyboy fell beside her and put an arm around her. "He said…he said…" she whispered in between tears. "always…" Usually Ponyboy was good in these situations, but he could find no words except.

"Shh, you don't have no one. You have me, the gang…and-"

"The gang? I'm nothing more than your maid, your housekeeper you-"

"No you're not. You're not just that! Especially not to Soda."

"W-what?"

"C'mon, you see the way he looks at you, we all do." Ponyboy noticed that his knees were getting wet so he helped her up. Both of their pants were wet from where they had be kneeling, but they didn't seem to notice. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry softly. After a minute, Pony whispered something she couldn't understand. Then she felt herself being put into someone else's arms. Startled, she looked up into the eyes of Soda.

"S-so how m-much of that d-did you hear?" she asked.

"All of it." He responded softly. She groaned quietly and buried her face in Soda's chest. Not wanting to think of the days to come.

**Hey! Sorry it's so short, but I'm having writers block!! I'll try to make the next chapter longed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA!!!! IT'S ITS MES AGAINS! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! HERE'S CHAPTER 9!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 9

They stood there for a while, until Isabel broke away. "I'd better be going." She said wiping her eyes and started to walk away. Soda found this somewhat amusing. He grabbed her hand.

"First you tell me-well Ponyboy, that story and then you expect me to let you go back there?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Sleep out here?" she asked, her voice weak and small.

"I expect you to come back to my house." He said.

"No, Soda, you guys have already done enough. I…"

"Fine, then if you won't go, then I guess I'll have to stay the night here with you." He said letting go of her hand and sitting down on the grass. She had to smile at that.

"And Bryce said I was stubborn." At the mention of her brother's name, her smile disappeared from her face and her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. Soda quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He hated to see her cry.

"Shhh, don't cry. C'mon, I know a place we could go for awhile." He whispered in her ear. She felt a shiver down her spine when his warm breath brushes her ear and then her neck. She nodded her head. He pulled apart. He smiled. "Hop on." He said turning around.

"What?" she asked, starting to smile.

"Hop on." He repeated.

"No, I couldn't." she said starting to blush. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Soda."

"Marshmallow."

"Oh don't go there."

"I will if you don't get on."

"Fine- but I might have to get a running start."

"Why? Too short?" he asked. She could tell he was smirking.

"No. You're too tall. And by the looks of it, the atmosphere's really dense, causing a few of your brain cells to die."

"Oh ouch. So are you getting on or what?" he asked.

"Fine." She back up a bit, then ran and jumped on his back. "Am I too heavey?"

"Oh-yeah-too-heavy-can't-hold-you-up." Soda said pretending to struggle and falling to his knees, then bouncing back up. He started laughing.

"Shut up." She said then joining in too. "She where are we going?" she asked.

"A place called the lot." He replied.

"What's that?"

"It's just a great place to get your mind of stuff, to just sit and relax a bit."

"Oh." Then there was silence. Then she realized something. _Alone with Sodapop...well, we've been alone now, but still. Oh my God, what will we talk about? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Oh my God, I'm on his back…oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _ Her heart started to beat faster. She sighed. Soda could feel her heart starting to beat faster. Then his started to beat faster. _Okay calm down Soda, it's just beating faster cause you're walking…_ He thought trying to convince himself that that was the reason, but he knew it wasn't. Just when the thought he couldn't take it anymore, her arms wrapped round his neck, her body pressed to him, they reached the lot. He stopped.

"A-are we here?" she asked, glad Soda couldn't see her face, cause it was redder than a tomato.

"Yeah." He replied. She slid off his back. He really couldn't take it anymore. He turned around to face her. This was it. "Isabella."

"Yeah?" she asked quietly looking up at him. _Her eyes…_ But instead of doing what he said to himself, he asked,

"Are you cold?" he asked, getting strangely out of breath.

"A little." She said.

"I'll get a fire started. Why don't you go sit down." Soda told her. She looked around and saw a car seat.

"Okay." He walked to the place where the gang normally started a fire when they were here. He silently cursed himself, as he looked at his bear arms._ I should have brought a jacket so I could have given it to her. Why did the DX shirts have to be short sleeved?_ Once the fire got started, he turned around. She was sitting side ways, with her elbow propped up on the back of the seat, holding her head up, looking at the sky. He smiled.

"What are looking at?" he asked walking towards her. She looked at him. His heart, which still hadn't calmed down, started to beat even faster. The glow from the fire made her eyes seem intensified.

"The stars." She said. Soda looked up. "Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah." He took at deep breath when she looked back up and sat beside her. He noticed that her eyes were still red. She moved and sat the way Soda was sitting, staring blankly at the fire. _Come on! Put your arm around her, do something! _Just as he was about to, they were interrupted.


	10. Chapter 10

**CIAO BELLAS, TI AMO!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 10

It was Darry. "Where the hell have you guys been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Soda stood up and offered his hand to Isabel.

"We lost track of time…sorry." Soda said as he effortlessly helped up Isabel. Darry looked at Isabel, a sad look in his eyes. Her eyes fell upon the ground.

"Well, come on, we'd better get you guys back home." Darry said. Soda gave him a smile.

"No really, I can't" Isabel said meeting Darry's eyes again.

"You can and will." Darry told her sternly. She looked down again, defeated. _If there ever were a time to appreciate a time for Darry's strictness, it would be now, _Soda thought. They walked to his truck, and Isabel sat in the middle. She moved her eyes to the side to look at Soda, then at Darry. _Awkward. _ After three minutes of silence, they finally reached the Curtis house.

"Do you have your things at your old house?" Darry asked as they got out of the truck.

"Um…well no, I never really stayed there, so I kept it in a bag with my cleaning supplies." She said turning pink.

"That makes sense." Darry said.

"You can take mine and Pony's room again." Soda said looking at here with soft eyes, expecting the, 'no, I really can't' answer.

"No really, I'm fine on the couch…really." She said. Not quite what Soda had expected, but along the same lines. He smiled.

"Okay, you win, but it's fine as long as you're coming with us." Darry told her. She nodded her head and they made their way inside. Darry got the couch ready for her as she walked outside on the porch. Isabella wasn't always like this, shy, vulnerable, timid. Before it all happened, she was defiantly the opposite.

"Hey Isabel, the couch is ready for you." Darry called her from inside.

"Okay, thanks." She called back walking inside, thinking of how much she wished she was like she used to be.

"Well, goodnight." Darry said.

"Night, and thanks again." He smiled and went to his room. Just as she was about to sit down, Soda walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." _Okay, nothing's gonna stop, me, I'm just gonna do it, _Soda thought.

"Tired?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"A little, you?"

"Kinda." He asked taking a step closer, which felt like trying a walk with an anchor tied to you foot. His heart was beating so fast, he could hardly hear himself think.

"I would thank you, but I know how you guys tell me not too." She told him, trying to get some of her old attitude back, but failing miserably, but Soda saw a flicker in her eyes. A faint smile appeared on her lips.

"That's right." Soda said smiling too, he was standing directly front of her now. Then they heard the phone ring. Frustrated, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Soda, you won't believe this!" Steve said from the other line.

"Steve, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No. So I'm at Bucks and I over heard some chicks talkin' and guess who they said is back!"

"Who Steve?" Soda asked, he wasn't in the mood.

"Sandy!!! She back and she wants to find you." Soda's heart jumped in his thoat.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's back. Oh I see Evie, got to go!" Soda hung up the phone in shock.

"What's wrong?" He heard Isabel ask.

"Uh, nothing, that was just Steve…uh, Dally got in a fight with him, that's all. Well, good night."

"Night." He walked out into his room to find Pony fast asleep. He changed and got into bed, thinking. _ That's great! Now she's back after she ripped my heart out and stepped on it!! Now she's back just when I forgot about her! Now she back just when…just when I meet Isabel. Isabel's gorgeous, but so is Sandy. Sandy's model pretty, blonde hair blue eyes. But Isabel, my God. She looked as if she just flew in from Europe. Flawless olive skin that looks as though it can tan easily, dark mysterious eyes, long soft dark hair. She's not just beautiful, she nice, kind, thoughtful. Everything that I could ask for in a girl…_He found himself drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Isabel woke up to Mickey Mouse. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Two-Bit greeted her.

"Uh-hu. What time is it?" she asked.

"Time for you to get a watch!" Two-Bit laughed at his own joke.

"Funny." Then Steve walked in."

"Hey Steve, what time is it?" Isabel asked.

"10:15. I guess you and Soda stayed up late last night." Two-Bit turned around, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Reeeeally, doing what?" He asked. Isabel rolled her eyes.

"No, not like that Two-Bit." Steve told him shaking his head. Under his breath he added so no one heard him, "He wishes." Isabel got up and found her bag full stuff that she said were her cleaning supplies.

"Hey. How are you?" Darry asked.

"Fine thanks."

"So you probably want to shower and wash out those cuts on your back." He said.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay, you know where it is, towels are already in there. Just knock first because, you know, Soda may be busy making himself pretty." He said with a smile. She laughed.

"Thanks." She said going to the bathroom with her bag. She knocked, but there wasn't anyone in there. She walked in and adjusted the shower water, undressed, and stepped in.

Back in the living room, Dally, was reading the paper, Steve, and Two-Bit were watching Mickey again, when Soda walked in. _That's weird, since when does Dally read the paper? Where's Isabel?_

"Hey guys, where's Isabel?" He asked echoing his thoughts.

"She's in the shower." Steve told him. Soda's heartbeat sped up.

"Keep it in your pants Soda." Dally said looking at him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah, Isabel better get outta there soon, cause Soda here'll need a cold shower in a bit!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Shut up guys! I'm gonna go find Darry." He said going into the kitchen.

"Hey Soda." Darry greeted as he walked in.

"Hey." Soda responded sitting at the table. After about five minutes of talking to Darry while he ate his breakfast, he decided to get ready for work. As he was walking out of the kitchen, he almost ran right into Isabel, whose hair was still wet.

"Sorry Isabel, I wasn't paying attention." Soda said.

"No, I wasn't either I…" She started, but Two-Bit interrupted.

"Oh it was both of your faults so shut up." He said walking by and pushing Isabel into Soda. "Oops, sorry Isabel. Lucky Soda was here to catch you!" he said with a wink. _I think I speak for Isabel too when I say, one day Two-Bit's gonna get hurt…by us. _Soda thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this chapter might be the big one…maybe not! Read to find out!!!! And review too…you know, that might help!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 11

Isabel was lying on the couch on her back, glad that she could lean against something now without her back hurting. She held a piece of her long, now dry, wavy hair twirling it around her finger unaware of Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve watching her from the kitchen.

"She seems genuinely interested." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah she does." Steve responded looking at Soda, who was slightly smiling. Steve rolled his eyes.

"You know, I didn't ever think that I'd meet someone who has a more interest in their hair than Soda, cause you know, he's so pretty." Two-Bit said trying touch Soda's hair, but Soda hit his hand away. "See." Two-Bit concluded. They heard the door open to reveal Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Hey Isabel." They heard Pony greet. "Why are Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda all staring at you from the kitchen?"

"What?" Isabel said sitting up and turning around. Soda looked down embarrassed, Two-Bit waved, and Steve just stared. She turned pink.

"So what were you guys doing?" Ponyboy asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh we were just observing Isabel's growing interest for her hair, which is funny, cause Soda loves his hair too." Two-Bit said happily plopping down on the floor. Instead of turning red, like they all planned for Isabel to do, she didn't.

"I'm a girl, it's what I do." She said laying back down.

"Oh so that's the secret to Soda's prettiness." Two-Bit continued to joke. Soon the conversation turned to cars and stuff Isabel wasn't interested in and she found herself spacing out. _I hate how I'm always so like, what's the word, shy and vulnerable. I bet if I acted like I did with Bryce, they wouldn't even think it was possible for me to be shy…or quite. Maybe I can be like that-_

"ISABEL!" Two-Bit's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked sitting up startled.

"We're all going to the Dingo tonight, wanna go?" he asked. _Hmmmm, interesting. Should I stay or go…what would the old Isabel do? _

"Um, no thanks guys, I'll just stay in." she said.

"Are you sure?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, um…yeah." She said avoiding their disappointed faces, especially Soda's. They just changed the subject and talked.

A couple hours later they were heading out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Soda asked once the others were out the door.

"Yeah I'm sure…I'm just…tired." She said looking up at him.

"Okay. Darry should be home any minute so…see you later…bye." Soda said. Once the door closed, Isabel laid down on her stomach and buried her head in a pillow.

"This is so not how the old Isabel would act. I just can't go out there, _he _might find me." She heard the door open and took her face out of the pillow. It was Soda.

"I um, for got my…wallet." He told her. She smiled, she'd seen him put his wallet in his pocked earlier. He walked and sat down in front of her on the floor. "I just wanted to know, is there a reason you didn't want to go tonight?" He asked as she lay her head back down on the pillow.

"Well…I um…" she started, her heart starting to beat faster because his face was so close to hers. She gathered up her courage. "I'm afraid that he'll…he'll…"

"Find you?" Soda finished for her.

"Yeah." She said sitting up.

"You know you don't have to worry about that." Soda told her. She looked down. "The gang won't let him touch you." He got up on his knees and put his finger under her chin lifting her head up. "I won't let him touch you." She stared into his eyes, surprisingly, not turning pink. He inched his face to hers, the gap slowly closing.

"What's going on in here?" Darry asked. Startled, Soda fell back and Isabel turned red. Soda let out a sigh as they were once again interrupted. _I was so close! Why Darry? Why?_

"I'm going to sit outside." Isabel announced getting up and Soda followed.

Sorry it's so short!!!!!! But please review! The more reviews, the longer chapter get!!!!!!! Pwease review! Love ya all!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVEYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! YAY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 12

Isabel leaned against the wall outside the house hoping that the breeze would cool down her burning face. The door opened and Soda walked out.

"Hey." He said looking down.

"Hey." She replied looking up at him, biting her lip. It got to the point where they both couldn't take it anymore. Soda walked up to her. He smiled softly and brushed aside a hair that had been blown on Isabel's face. She also smiled. He inched his face towards her and just as his lips were touching hers, he gently started to push her against the wall. Her eyes opened as she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, memories of that terrible night flashing before her eyes. He looked a little hurt, but mostly concerned. Her breathing was heavy.

"I'm sorry Soda-but I- he…" she said her eyes tearing up. Then realization dawned on him.

"Isabel…this wouldn't have anything to…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then looked back down. He went up to her and put his arms around her.

"I should have told you…" she said quietly.

"Well, I should have figured it out that you didn't fall." He said jokingly. She let out a laugh. "Come on, let's talk a walk." He said letting go of her. They walked in silence and ended up in the park under the biggest tree there. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Soda asked.

"It's just…with you…and…" she sighed. "I don't know."

"So after he did that to you, you were going to go back there?" he said getting a little angry.

"Well, where was I supposed to go?" she responded wondering why he was getting angry.

"What if Johnny hadn't of found you? You would have stayed in the park?"

"I kinda couldn't move." She said getting upset too. Their angry had very little to do with what they were talking about. Soda was angry because every time he tried to kiss her, someone interrupted them, and that was Isabel's reason too.

"But why did you go there in the first place, you could have stayed at our house!"

"What was I supposed to say? I couldn't just stay at your house! I barely knew you guys!"

"Yeah, but you knew that we wouldn't do anything like that!"

"No I didn't know that!" she lied.

"So you'd rather stay with him and know something would happen?"

"I…he didn't always do-"

"So you're defending him now?" _She's awful cute when she's mad, _Soda thought.

"No I'm not! I'm just saying-"

"What are you saying Isabel, cause you barely ever say anything!" _I love the way he says my name,_ Isabel said to herself, even though she was angry.

"I wasn't always this quiet you know! You have no idea what I was like before I met you!"

"Yeah, probably getting beat up and staying at the park." Soda didn't know why he was getting so upset, he barely ever did.

"You think I always get beat up? You think I can't defend myself?"

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job by the looks of that one night." She was quiet. Now he really couldn't take this anymore. He ran a hand through his hair. "You know what Isabel?" he asked, his heart starting to beat hard and fast. She looked up at him her, heart also beating fast.

"What?" He put his hands on her lower back, pulled her close to him, and his lips collided with hers, a week's worth of desire all in one kiss. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he pulled her closer to him, pressing her body into his. She felt herself begin to go weak as she leaned into him, the kiss becoming more passionate with every second. He never wanted to let her go. He moved his hand from her back and cupped her face, the other one resting on her waist. Her body grew hot with his touch as he moved his other hand back to her waist. Reluctantly, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. She buried her face in his chest, taking in his sweet scent.

"I've wanted to do that ever since the first day I saw you." He whispered in her ear. She felt shivers go up her spine.

"Me too." She responded, equally as quiet. He smiled as he caressed her back. Then she had an idea, the old Isabel coming back to her. "You what we could do now?" She whispered.

"What?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Swings!" She exclaimed as she pulled away from him, running towards the swings. He laughed as he chased after her.

**Yay they finally kissed!!!!!! Love you all! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKY YOU FOR U WHO REVIEWED!!!!! HERE'S CHAPTER 13**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 13

She held on the chain of the swing waiting for him. "Man you're slow!" she smiled.

"Hey, you had a head start!" he laughed. She gripped the chain tighter, _I love that smile,_ she thought. "Aren't you gonna get on?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah." She said getting on it. He grabbed both of the chains and pulled her closer, then let go, pushing her slowly. "Hey Soda?"

"Yeah."

"Can I asked you a question?"

"Anything." She jumped off the swing and landed right in from of him. _Wow, that worked out perfectly!_ She thought to herself.

"Did you _really_ forget your wallet?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He smiled.

"No." he told her, leaning in. Once again, his lips met hers and he pulled her closer to him.

"Well it's about time, cause I was getting tired of waitin'!" they pulled apart to see a smug looking Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Dally, and Johnny. "Cash please." Two-Bit told Steve holding his hand out.

"Fine. Twenty dollars. Happy?" Steve grumbled.

"Yes very." Two-Bit smiled.

"What?" Soda asked.

"Well, we placed a bet to see how long it would take you to kiss. I knew that it wouldn't last a week." Two-Bit explained. Soda and Isabel looked at each other, a little embarrassed.

"Were we really that obvious?" Isabel asked.

"Let's just put it this way…yeah." Steve said. The others nodded.

"So now what?" Pony asked.

"Well, we can still make the movie." Two-Bit suggested.

"What do you think Isabel?" Soda asked her. _He won't find me, he rarely gets out of the house, _she thought, trying to convince herself.

"Sounds fun." She smiled. Soda put his arm around her. Blushing a little, they all headed towards the drive-in. Once they got there, they showed Isabel their secret entrance.

"Are you hungry?" Soda asked her once they took their seats.

"No, not really." She responded. Soda smiled.

"Don't worry," He told her. She bit her lip.

"How bout something to drink?" she looked at him.

"Okay." She gave in.

"What'd you want?" he asked.

"Um…surprise me." She said. He smiled.

"Hey Johnny, do you mind staying with her?" Soda asked him.

"No, that's fine." He responded.

"Um…so what's playing?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm not really sure." He said quietly.

"Oh." _Please hurry Soda! _

"We're back!" Two-Bit exclaimed. Soda sat down and handed her a Coke.

"I got you some candy too." He said handing her a pack of sour gummies.

"Oh thanks." She smiled. Then the movie started.

About a half an hour into the movie, Isabel found herself spacing out. She kept fidgeting in her seat. Much to her relief, Soda said to her,

"Hey, do you want to get out of here? I can't sit through this any longer?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said as they stood up. The other's were so into the movie, they barely noticed.

"How could they be that into it?" she asked as they left.

"I have no idea." He responded wondering the same. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked as he put an arm around her. She smiled as she saw an empty alley between two buildings.

"I have an idea." She said.

"What?" he asked. She took his hand and pulled him into the alley. She pressed her lips to his. Once recovering from his shock, he put his arms around her waist. "Good idea." He said as he pulled apart, then started kissing her again. He kissed her harder as he run a hand up and down her back. A small moan escaped her lips making Soda's body feel like it was on fire. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her tighter. Her fingers were tangled up in his hair.

"Sodapop?" they heard a girl voice say. Reluctantly, he put Isabel down and they looked at the girl. Soda's eyes went wide.

"Sandy?"


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! HERE' S CHAPTER 14! I'M SOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I HAD TO SEND MY COMPUTER TO BE FIXED! AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 14

Isabel looked at Sandy, then back to Soda. She saw a cold look in Soda's eyes that she's never seen before.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I came t-to find you." She stuttered. Soda was silent. Isabel brought her eyes to the ground. _I knew this was too good to be true, _she thought. Soda looked at Isabel, and his expression softened. He was scared about seeing Sandy again. He was scared that he would feel something for her, but he felt…nothing. Her effects on him had defiantly faded.

"It's too late now Sandy." He said. Sandy also looked at Isabel.

"Oh I see. I leave and you, you replace me!" she exclaimed. Isabel looked up.

"Sandy, _you _cheated on me!" he responded.

"I'm sorry Sodapop! C-can we ever go back to the w-way we were." _Wow, nice use of alliteration._ Isabel thought sarcastically. She smiled proudly at her remark. "What're _you_ smiling about?" Sandy snapped at her.

"Not talk to her like that." Soda fired. A confused Isabel looked back and forth at them. "To answer your question Sandy, no. We'll _never_ go back to the way we were."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone Sandy." He told her. She looked like a mix between anger and sadness, then she stormed away. Then he turned back to Isabel.

"Hey, I'm sorry this happened, I knew she was here, but I didn't think she'd actually come and find me." He told her.

"No problem, but if you don't mind me asking, who was she?" she asked.

"She was me girlfriend, but she cheated on me, then moved. I sent her letters, but I've never heard from her till now." He explained.

"And she still had the nerve to find you?"

"I know, that's what I'm thinking." Soda said with a smile. "So do you want to get something to eat at the Dingo. It's only," he paused to look at his watch, "ten thirty."

"Maybe we should get back." She suggested.

"Yeah, the Dingo's closed anyway." He laughed. As they were walking, they met up with the rest of the gang.

"Where'd you guys go?" Ponyboy asked.

"We couldn't pay attention so we left." Soda explained.

"Should have known." Pony said. Before they knew it, they were home. Soda and Isabel stayed behind on the porch. She jumped and sat on the wooden railing. Soda walked up to her, her now being at eye level.

"Aren't you afraid you're gonna fall?" Soda asked, a really cheesy line popping into his head, but decided against saying it.

"No. Tonight was fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, it was. It was the most fun I've had in a while." He said looking at her. "What's you're favorite color?" he asked. She looked surprised, but answered.

"Um…blue, no purple, no blue…um yeah somewhere in between those." She said. Soda smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna have to say green." He said.

"If only it was that easy to decide." She laughed.

"What's you're favorite food?" he asked.

"Oh please don't make me decide that! It'll take all night!" she pouted.

"Okay, favorite fruit." He laughed.

"Cherries, no wait, apples…bananas…ew why'd I say bananas? Um, watermelon…no oranges. Yeah, either watermelon or oranges." She look at Soda's amused face. "What? I can't decide."

"You must really be indecisive." He smirked.

"No, I'm not…am I…no I can't be…well." She looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Kidding! I know I am." He smiled as Ponyboy walked out of the house.

"Hey Pony, what's up?" Soda asked. Pony looked at him grumpily.

"Nothing."

"That's convincing." Soda said.

"It's just, nothing." Pony said.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Soda pressed.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis." Ponyboy retorted. Isabel smiled to herself. _I love their names!_

"Fine it's a girl." He confessed.

"Finally! It's about time Pony, we were all getting worried." Soda teased.

"Shut up."

"So who is she?" Isabel asked.

"She was at the movies and I saw her and- "

"Did you talk to her?" Soda asked.

"No. She was with her boyfriend." Ponyboy said sadly.

"So?" Isabel said.

"She would never like me…what do you mean so?"

"How do you know you?" she asked.

"What're you saying?" Ponyboy asked confused.

"I'm saying, she can't fall for you if you're not there to catch her." She said. They both looked surprised by her line, but Ponyboy broke out of it first.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find her…" he paused, "first thing in the morning." He finished then went back in the house.

"Good line." Soda said as he leaned and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck as he put his on her back and took her off the railing. Her body rubbed against his as he put her down on the ground, making him want more, but she pulled away.

"Cookies." She said. "My favorite food is cookies." She said as she walked back into the house. Soda smiled and shaking his head, he went back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! KAY MY STORIES BEEN ACTING WEIRD ON THE SITE, LIKE WHEN EVER I GO TO THE OUTSIDERS' STORY PAGE TO LOOK IT UP IT DOESN'T HAVE CHAPTER 14 AND THE RECENT REVIEW AREN'T THERE, SO I HOPE THEY'LL FIX IT. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 15

"What!? What now dude!?" she asked doing her victory dance.

"Hey that's not fair, you're faster than me!" a boy told a 10 year old Isabel after she won a race to their front lawn.

_"What's that supposed to mean? You have longer legs…and you're older!" She protested._

_"Yeah but you're shorter, short people are fast." He told her._

_"Or maybe you're just slow." She said collapsing on the grass._

_"Very funny Belle, or maybe you're just abnormal." _

_"Really Bryce, I thought that was you!" she shot back._

_"Well aren't you a barrel of fun!" Bryce said sarcastically. "So, I met this guy at school yesterday. He's older than me, but he seems cool. He told me he has two younger brothers, one's about your age. "_

_"Really? Where'd you meet him?" she asked._

_"Well I ran into some socs and he helped me fight them off." He explained._

_"Oh that was nice! What were his and his brother's names?"_

_"Well I don't remember his brother's names. All I remember about them is that they were very strange names. The one you're age was named after some drink and the other one had something to do with a horse or something."_

_"Wow, I'm so glad to have a brother who has such a great memory. Hey, to get off subject a bit, have you been noticing that mom and dad have been acting weird lately?_

_"Yeah I have. Probably nothing to worry about. So anyway, the guy's name was Dar-" he started, but was interrupted._

"Bryce, Isabella, come make dinner!" Their mother called from inside.

Isabel woke up to the sound of something frying. She sat up, realizing what was going on. Once she remembered her dream, her eyes glazed in concentration when Darry walked in.

"Morning Isabel." He said. She snapped out of it.

"It was you!" She exclaimed.

"Me what?" Darry asked giving her a confused look.

"You helped Bryce when socs wanted jump him!" She explained.

"Bryce…oh yeah, I remember! I was walking home from practice and they cornered him." Darry remembered.

"What's going on?" Soda asked coming into the room.

"And you, you're name that he couldn't remember! Yours and Ponyboy's! How could I forget that?" she asked herself. Soda looked at Darry and he explained it to Soda.

"How did you remember that?" Soda asked.

"I had a dream last night." She said wanting to cry, but clenched her jaw.

"Hey what's that smell?" Ponyboy called from his room. Darry's eyes widened.

"Oh shit the eggs!" he said running into the kitchen.

"So I have to work today, but I was wondering if you wanted to come hand out at the DX?" Soda asked sitting next to her.

"I would, but I only have this shirt to wear." She said.

"No problem, come on." Soda said taking her hand, leading her to his room.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ponyboy shouted as they walked in on him putting on his shirt. Ignoring him, they walked over to Soda's dresser. He pulled out a red plaid button up and handed it to her.

"You must have a lot of these huh?" she asked.

"You have no idea." He smiled.

"There's just once problem." She said holding the shirt up to her.

"What?"

"It's like two thousand times bigger than me."

"No marshmallow, it's only a thousand times bigger than you." He teased and kissed her cheek.

"You're_ so_ funny." She smiled, rolling her dark eyes. "So Pony, you gonna find that one girl?" she asked.

"Yeah I am…" he paused, then turned red, "first thing this afternoon." He said turning to leave, then leaving themselves.

Isabel looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was getting ready to go to the DX to see Soda.

"You almost ready Isabel?" Ponyboy asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just a sec." She said looking at her hair, then to the grease on the counter. "No way, I'm using water." She said wetting her hands and smoothing her messy hair.

"Finally! There you guys are! Hey Soda, they're here!" Steve yelled back at Soda, who was in the back room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked putting his arm around Isabel.

"Nothing." They both said.

"Hey Soda!" Steve shouted from the back room.

"Yeah?"

"You know that car you were working on? Well, it's leaking oil everywhere! Get in here!" Steve yelled.

"Oh man! Be right back!" He told them, then ran to the back room again.

"Hey Ponyboy." A girl voice said from behind. Turning around they saw a girl with red hair and one with black hair.

"Oh hey Cherry. How're you?" he asked.

"Good. Who's this?" She asked smiling.

"Oh sorry, this is Isabella. She gonna stay with us for a while. Isabel, this is Sherry, but everyone calls her Cherry, and that's Marcia."

"Nice to meet you." Isabel told them.

"Same here." Cherry said happily.

"Sorry about that, the car I was working on went crazy. Hey Cherry, Marcia." Soda said as he came back out, wiping his hands on a small towel.

"Hi." Cherry and Marcia said in unison. Then Cherry looked at Isabel.

"Hey guys, could you excuse us for a minute?" she asked as she pulled Marcia with her.

"What's that about?" Soda asked putting his arm back around Isabel, while she was getting mean looks from girls who were entering, then leaving. Then Cherry and Marcia walked back to them.

"Isabel, do you want to hang out with us today? You know, maybe go shopping?" Cherry asked.

"Oh I don't know-" Isabel started.

"You should go. I'd be good for you to go out a bit." Soda said kissing her cheek. "I gotta get back to work anyway before Steve blows his top."

"Well…okay." She hesitated.

"Great!" Marcia explained while walked out of the DX with Isabel in tow.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 16

"So what stores to you want to go in first?" Cherry asked Marcia and Isabel.

"I don't really care as long as we hit them all!" Marcia said excitedly.

"Um, sorry, but, not to be rude, but why did you ask me to come. I mean you just met me." Isabel asked timidly.

"Well, first of all you live with all boys." Cherry said with a smile.

"No, I don't live with them…they're just letting me stay-"

"Well I don't think you'll be leaving them anytime soon. Not with the way Soda looks at you you're not." Cherry said smiling even wider. "And we figured you'd need…you know…_stuff_…and clothes you know."

"Oh yeah…you're right, but I don't have any money." Isabel told them.

"Already got it covered." Cherry said with a smirk as they continued to walk.

Back with the Curtis'

"Do you think it was a good idea letting Isabel go with Cherry and Marcia." Soda asked as they walked through their front door.

"Why not? You like Cherry, and Isabel's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Ponyboy said reassuringly.

"Can she? I don't know…I just…yeah you're right." Soda said collapsing on the couch. "Man I'm tired."

"Why don't you go sleep for a while?"

"I think I will." Soda said getting up and walking to his room, but paused when the door opened.

"Hey." Isabel said walking in with Cherry and Marcia, holding bags.

"Hey. You guys sure bought a lot." Soda said smiling at Isabel.

"Yeah, I told Cherry not to." Isabel said looking at Cherry, who simply smiled and shrugged. (A/N: Wow! There's a lot of smiling in this chapter…hope it lasts! ;))

"Shit! Marcia, what time is it?" Cherry asked. Marcia looked at her watch.

"Um, almost 5:30."

"Oh no, we have to go! Bye guys, bye Isabel. We'll be back tomorrow to try on the clothes!" Cherry said taking hold of Marcia's wrist and pulling her out the door.

"You can put these bags in me and Pony's room. Come on." Soda said taking hold of some bags. Isabel followed. "Did you have fun today?" Soda asked once they set the bags down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I did. So what did you do today?" She asked walking towards him.

"Well I worked, came home, and that's basically it." He told her as she stopped in front of him. He looked up at her.

"Well this is new. I'm usually the one looking up at you." She said. Soda smiled.

"Not anymore." He said taking hold of her waist and pulling her down on him, so she that was straddling him. He put his lips to hers, as Isabel's arms to wrap around his neck. Moving his hands from her waist to her back, he pulled her closer, kissing her with passion and lust. Soda started to kiss her neck making Isabel let out soft moans. When Soda started to kiss her lips again, they heard the front door slam. Breathing heavily, Isabel got up and looked at Soda, who was trying really hard to regain composure, and smiled. Confused, he had to smile back.

"Well, well, well. You and Isabel…in a bedroom…imagine that!" Two-Bit said happily. "Ohhh, someone went shopping! What'd ya get?" Two-Bit asked as he walked to the bags. Isabel rolled her eyes and went to show him what she got, leaving Soda on the bed trying to cool himself off.

OKAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER GOT US NOWHERE, BUT IT'LL DO FOR NOW! REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YOU ALL!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, okay I know I have some explaining to do…you know, why I haven't updated in a while…and all I have to say is…the cookie made me do it!!!! Okay, so here's the long awaited chapter 17! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 17

Isabella stood in front of the bathroom mirror, smiling. "I'm finally starting to be like I was." She whispered to herself, then there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in." she said.

"Hey. What're you doing?" Soda asked as he walked in.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"You know what I was thinking?" he asked going behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?" she whispered as he starting kissing her neck, a tingly feeling spreading throughout her entire body. "Soda?"

"Hmmm? Oh right. I was thinking that we should go out to the Dingo tonight."

"Sounds like fun! What time?" she said.

"I was thinking around seven."

"Okay cool."

"Oh, and let's dress up in nice clothes."

"Why? It's just the dingo."

"Oh because it's a banquet for DX employees." Soda told her smiling, letting his hands slide of her waist. Isabel gave him confused look as he walked out the door. Still confused, she went to the door and locked it so she could take a shower for tonight.

"Ow!" Isabel said running the burn she got from the curling iron Cherry had bought her under cold water. "Okay, it's been like forever since i've used one of these..." She took a section of dark hair and started wrapping it around the curling iron, without using the lip, waited a couple seconds, then let the hot curl fall onto her chest. "Oh that's how I did it." and she continued to curl her hair then put it half way up with some new bobby pins. "Damn it..." she said referring to her parting side bangs. "I wonder." she looked at the pomade hair grease. Then taking the smallest amount possible and smoothing out her bangs, which swooped right in between her eyebrows to the tip of her lashes. "Perfect." she said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Isabel, you're hair looks pretty." Ponyboy said to her.

"Thanks. Hey you've been to these DX banquets before right?" she asked.

"What? DX ban-um yeah sure I have…really fun…yeah." Ponyboy told her.

"Okay…so what did the girls where?" she asked him.

"Um real nice clothes. Gotta go bye!" Ponyboy said as he started walking to the door.

"Oh hey Pony!" Isabel called.

"Yeah?" he asked walking back.

"How's the girl? Have you asked her out yet?"

"Oh I will…first thing next week." He said then bolted out of the house.

"Weird." Isabel said to herself as she walked to the bags Cherry and Marcia had bought her that she still needed to unpack. _Ponyboy said dressy…is a dress okay?_ She thought as she heard the front door open and close.

"Marshmallow? Are ya ready?" Soda called.

"Um almost…hey is a dress okay for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah that's perfect."

"Okay." She got the bag with the dress in it and held it up. "Cherry was defiantly right about the color." She smiled holding up the fuchsia dress started light at the top, then got darker that came about mid-thigh that came with the same color wrap. After she put it on, she got her new dark purple strappy heels, put them on, and headed out the door. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw each other. Isabel screamed a happy scream in her head. He was dressed in his best black suit and tie.

"You look beautiful…" he said eyeing her neck and scanning her body.

"Thanks you too…well not beautiful, but um….?" She said starting to feel embarrassed.

"So you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." He opened the door for her as they stepped outside. Once they got to the car she was about the open the door, when he ran and did it for her.

"Thanks." She blushed feeling like she did when they first meet. They rode in the car in silence until she noticed that the Dingo was the other way.

"Um Soda, the Dingo's the other way…" she said.

"I know." He smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, okay I know I have some explaining to do…you know, why I haven't updated in a while…and all I have to say is…the cookie

Sorry I didn't update in lets see um…forever!!

Haha! I love reading stories, and find that in almost every one ( including mine) that Soda has a red plaid, button up shirt!! Oh well, what can I say, the guy looks HAWT in them…and out! :) (drool!) Oh and thank you all for reading and reviewing!! I love you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 18

"So were are we going?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno…." He smirked.

"A DX banquet…should of known." she looked at him.

"What can I say, I'm a good liar." He said proudly.

"Oh what ever. So this place must be pretty far." She said looking out the window and noticing that the houses were getting bigger and bigger. "Are we heading…?" she asked.

"Into soc territory? Yeah. That's why I didn't wear any grease in my hair." He said.

"Oh yeah…" she turned red because she wasn't really looking at his hair. "But why are we going here?" She asked.

"Cause that's were the banquet is." He smiled.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"Hey, in my defense, it wasn't me that came up with the idea-"

"Oh it so was!" she teased.

"Okay fine it was, but…hey look Marshmallow, we're here." He said, glad for the subject change. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Soda, I can't let you take me here. I won't let you." She said to him.

"Oh that's too bad." He said getting out of the car and walking to her side and opened the door. " Cause I'm gonna carry you."

"Okay, okay I'll walk, never mind!" She laughed as he started to pick her up.

"That's what I thought." He said putting his arm around her. Once they got to the door, he stepped in front of her to open the door. She thanked him with a smile.

"Hello may I help you?" The fancy waiter asked them as they approached him.

"Yes reservation for Darrell Curtis." Soda told him. She turned her head and gave him a weird look. He just smiled innocently at her.

"Yes, right this way." The host took us to our seats. Once he recited the memorized specials, he left us to look at our menus.

"Why did you put you're name under Darry's?" Isabel asked. Soda smiled.

"They couldn't possibly take me seriously with my name." He told her. Just as she was about to respond, the waitress asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"Water's fine for me." She told her.

"Same here…also…too…um…yeah water's fine." Soda smiled at the waitress, mentally kicking himself. Isabel quietly giggled in her hand. The night passed by smoothly, no run with socs, for which, Soda was extremely grateful.

"I repeat, you really didn't have to do that." Isabel told Soda as they pulled into the driveway.

"I also repeat, I know, but I wanted to." Soda responded as he opened the front door for Isabel. She slide off Soda's jacket, which he had given to her before they left the restaurant.

"I guess no one's home yet." Soda said noting the slightly darkened living room. Isabel, who had been taking off her shoes, turned to Soda and her face started to burn and her heart started to beat harder. His button up shirt was un-tucked, his sleeves were rolled up to his tanned forearms, and his tie was loosed slightly which hung lazily around his neck. Deciding that she would be the brave one, she slowly walked up to him and took hold of his tie. She slowly pulled him closer until their lips mean. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer so she was pressed against his tense body. Soda began to lead her to his room trying to avoid running into any walls.

Once in his room, he sat down on the edge of the bed as she wrapped her legs around him, her hands tangled in his wheat colored hair, both breathing heavily. He began to kiss her neck as she dipped her head back, sighing and moaning softly as he traced her collar bone with his lips, then started to kiss her lips again. He ran his hands over her legs, stomach, and back. With slightly trembling hands, he began to lower the zipper to her dress. Once her dress was off, only in her bra and underwear, she started to unbutton his shirt. Watching her with lustful eyes, he traced his finger tips across her smooth legs that were still wrapped around him securely, he waited until the last button was undone and his shirt was off, before pressing her to him once more. The skin on skin contact making the air hotter and heavier. She felt his chest muscles tension as she ran her hands down his toned mid- section down to his belt. Soda felt as if he was on fire as she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped his zipper. She lifted her eyes and meet his, both of their eyes had a look of longing and desire. Soda stood up with Isabel still straddled onto him and allowed his pants to fall to the ground, leaving him in his boxers. As he sat back down on the bed, he began to kiss her again, softly at first, then rough and passionately. He placed his hand on her upper back, with the same trebling hand, he began to unhook her bra.

"HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO? Anyone home?" They heard Darry's voice at the front door. Isabel almost fell of off Soda, who also shot up. They heard Darry walking closer to their room.

"Shit!" Isabel whispered screamed.

"Uh….in the closet!" Soda told her as he opened the closet door for her and she quickly jumped in, trying to be quiet.

"Soda what are you…what are you doing in here?" Darry asked as he walked in and turned the light on, a confused look wrinkled his features as he looked at Soda only in his boxers.

"I'm-um-I'm d-doing uh…." Soda tried, still breathing heavily.

"What's going on in here?" Two-Bit asked as him and Pony walked into the room.

"Gee-gee w-why don't you all walk in here!" Soda said, starting to recover.

"So-orry, it looks like you obviously wanted to be alone." Two-Bit said pretending to be offended.

"Could you all just please leave? I kinda need to change." Soda told them

"Hey, where's Isabel?" Darry asked.

"No idea." Soda said slamming the door in their faces and locking it. He ran over to the closet and opened the door. Isabel, who was leaning on the door, immediately fell on him.

"You okay?" Soda asked, handing Isabel her dress.

"Y-yeah fine." She said as she put her dress back on. He helped her zip it back up and smiled down at her.

"Some night huh?" he asked.

"Yeah I know." She smiled back.


End file.
